


My Chemical Kidnapper

by fabulouskilljoy2019



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Child Abuse, Children, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouskilljoy2019/pseuds/fabulouskilljoy2019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his smile still holding he gestured for me to enter the room. I backed into into it, refusing to to take my eyes off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A letter wishing you well.**

   Hi, my name is Alex. Alex Shan. I'm a fifteen year old teenage boy and I am different. No I don't mean different as in I wear skinny jeans, band tees, and eyeliner. (Btw I do all of the above if you were wondering). Im different as in I can control my surroundings. No not like the magicians you see on t.v. that pull a rabbit out of a hat. I mean I can control my surroundings by  _compelling them._ If I want my pen to melt right out my hand I could. I won't of course it took me ages to find it.

Anyway the point of this is to tell you a story. The story of how I rescued not only myself from a kidnapper but also a  _five year old boy_. But you see, here's the twist. This man, was not only my kidnapper, but my hero, my idol, my muse. The famous, fafabulous, sassy...

_Grerard Fucking Way._

Now I know what your thinking. "Gerard wouldn't fly all the way to England to kidnapp a teenage boy" well he didnt so shut up. He flew here to perform a concert after four months of mourning over the loss of his wife and daughter in a horrible fire. In fact, now that I look back on this, maybe that's what knocked a few screws loose. Maybe he shouldn't have been back on the music scene so soon after their deaths. But im not here to tell my opinion, im here to tell my story.

And a story is what you're gonna get.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's start on the Murder Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd was screaming, along with myself, for Gerard to please come out on stage and sing our ears off.

The crowd was screaming, along with myself, for Gerard to please come out onto the stage and sing our ears off. Finally the lights turned bright blue and pink as the beginning to  _Action_ _Cat_ filled our ears. We all roared as our beloved orange haired man made his way to the centre of the stage.  There were cries of "I love you's" and "Marry me's" from some of the f angirls and a few fanboys. But the short man just flashed us all a small toothed grin and began to sing. The screams fell quiet then turned to yells of the lyrics as they flowed on rythym from his crooked mouth.

Five songs later and we all stilled as he called for quiet. "I need a volunteer to come help me out", the crowd remained silent as he scanned the sea of people. I looked down at my boots, not wanting to catch his gaze as he called for a spotlight. I felt someone tap my sholders, and as I looked up my vision was filled with yellow light as the spotlight rested on me.

"Well, come on up, give the kid some room." An empty pathway slowly formed in front of me and I forced my feet to carry me to the stairs and up to the stage.

"What's your name kid?" He questioned as I felt his arm slip around my sholder. "Alex, im 15" 

"Are you here with anyone Alex? Your best friend maybe?"

"No im alone"

"Well maybe you can help me out, you see, I noticed you had a perfect tie hanging from your neck and I wanted to know if you could help with mine?" I kept my head down as I gazed at my black tie, then slowly lifted my head to see his red one,  _perfectly in place._

"There's your face, ththought you didn't have one for a second there. Now tell me, do you know the words to  _No Shows?"_

"I do"

"Fabulous! Help me out?" He offered me a Mic which I reluctantly took. Listening to the music start I brought the mic to my lips and sang. By the end of it I was dancing around with Gerard on stage, the millions of people in front of me forgotton at the moment. As the song ended my realization came back, but i had other worries as Gerard was thanking the crowd and steering me back stage with him, an arm wrapped once again around my sholder.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself up there, I know I did" he smiled down at me, panting slightly.

"I had fun, first time on stage, but there's a first time for everything right?"

"Of course there is." He looked at me again, a mischievous glint in his eyes that I would only make sense of when it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my first chapter book. Soooo can I get some feedback? Kinda dont wanna post a crappy story. Thanks  
> love ya, stay strong. Bye


	3. I think id better go now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing I saw was a pair of hazel eyes looking down at me before everything went black.

After Gerard and me washed the sweat from our bodies with a rag I finally looked at the time. "Sorry Mr. Way but I think id better go now. I had a great time." He frowned at me from across the small table we were chatting by. 

"Oh alright. Could I give you a ride home? Id like to finish our conversation." We were only talking about hair dye, but I didnt detect the menace in his voice so i simply complied. 

"Oh here, I don't want to return you dehydrated. Careful it's open."  He tossed me a p owerade as he grabbed his keys. Me thinking nothing of the open bottle, chugged half its contents before following Gerard out to the parking lot. As I waited for him to open the door my legs collapsed underneath me. I fell hard onto the pavement. Finding myself unable to move or speak. Suddenly a pair of blue clad arms hoisted me into the van.

The last thing I saw was a pair of hazel eyes looking down at me before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it coming with that feedback.  
> love you, stay strong  
> bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke in a car. No not a car, the back of an empty van.

I woke in a car. No, not a car, the back of an empty van. I laid stillstill a moment allowing my memories to flood back to my brain.  I slowly opened my eyes and was met with darkness.  

 

"I'm blind" was the only thing i could think of. I started sobbing. I felt the van slow then stop altogether. The sound of licks and a door being opened rang through my head. 

 

"Shhh, you're alright. "I felt a pair of arms engulf me and i stiffened. I was still with Gerard. Gerard was hugging me. Gerard kidnapped me. Gerard made me go blind. I couldn't stop my  as he cooed and ran his fingers through my hair. 

 

"I'm blind" I choked out angrily. "You fucking bastard I'm blind! " I growled, shoving him  as best i could without my sight. Suddenly i heard him chuckle. His giggles grew to full on laughter. Was he laughing at me? Did he think this was funny?  I got ready to scream at him, to make a scene no one could ignore. As I opened my mouth I heard a muffled, 

 

"You're not blind" I stopped, closed my mouth, and waited for an explanation. It came a few moments  as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

"You're wearing a mask doll face, let me get it for you." I quickly slammed my back against the wall of the van. 

 

"Don't fucking touch me". Suddenly i remembered my magic. I was so stupid! How could i ever forget something like that? I silently asked the mask to remove itself which it did, and i was met with a smirking Gerard. 

 

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face and take me home" He only laughed and smiled wider. 

"But Alex, son, you are home" I glanced out the window to see a large house. 

"Now,  how  we  in and you can pick out your room and -"

"I'm not your goddamn son". I cut him off. His smile faded quickly. 

"Look, sorry to break it to ya kid, but your parents fucking hate you. I offered to take you to which they happily complied. Now get in that mother fucking house". He turned to exit the van before pausing and turning back to me. Smiling in a sickly sweet manner. 

"And don't forget to make yourself at home". Then he turned and  up to the house, stopping to unlock the door before entering. Forcing me out of his line of vision. 

The fool! I'm free! I can just get out of the van and run -i  in my tracks. There was a high powered fence surrounded with at least twenty armed guards. I quickly thought of all my options. 

● Will the fence open with my magic and make a run for it? 

The electricity could malfunction and shock me, or the guards could have orders to shoot me if i run. I ruled that option out. 

● Kindly ask the guards to let me out? 

I  as well go back to kindergarten. No way they would willing let me go. 

● Listen to Gerard until i come up with a better plan? 

It was the only option that guaranteed the most safety compared to the others. 

I hung my head and trudged up to the door. I have a swift three knocks, then waited. Gerard opened our second later. 

"Admiring the garden? I've always loved lavender, and the purple really makes the house seem alive, don't you think? " He have a delighted smile when i nodded, only half listening. He continued to ramble about his garden, then gestured me towards the stairs. 

"Go on up and pick out a room, they are all pre - designed so if you have a certain liking tell me now, I'm sure there's already a roo-".

"Punk music"

"Pardon?" He looked at me, startled by my sudden motive to not yell at him. 

"The design i want" Hell if i was gonna be stuck here i  as well make the most of it. 

"Oh yes, of course!" I followed him up the stairs, my pride bruised at the moment, not used to following orders and rules. Gerard suddenly stopped, and with a giant, slightly crooked smile turned the knob of a door to his right and pushed it open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i should have put a trigger warning at the beginning of the chapter. Please don't kill me. Love ya stay strong  
> bye.


End file.
